


The Panda Bar

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [12]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda decides to take Grizz's spot as the bartender for a night to give his bigger brother a break, but will he be able to bear the whole night working at a bar?





	The Panda Bar

Packing up the last box for the night Panda soon took his work gear off. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh before leaving the cafe.

Meeting Shirokuma outside he followed the polar bear into his car. A bit of excitement and apprehensiveness filling him as the car went off planning to go to the grizzly bar.

Grizz seemed to work every day, and from the stories, he told it didn’t seem like an exactly pleasing job either. Grizz honestly deserved a break and Panda was willing to take his place so he could have one.

Stopping in front of the bar, Shirokuma leaned over to Panda planting a kiss on his forehead

“Good luck Panda Chan.” He winked before unlocking the door.

Panda simply nodded flustered in response, his whole face painted pink as he stepped out of the car.   
Going inside the bar he was met to see a partially empty bar? There was one group of people in the front but they seemed to mostly just quietly drink.

Spotting his older brother behind the counter Panda walked over to him happiness laced in his tone 

“Hey, bro! I’m here!”

“W-Wait it’s already time for you to take over my shift?!” Grizz questioned, his eyes widening at the thought. I really need to get a better sense of time..he thought as Panda stripped him from his work apron to put on himself.

“Bro are you...sure about this? I don’t want you to get traumatized or freaked out by any of the dudes here.” Grizz said, worry filling his tone.

“Dude don’t worry about it! I got it, you...just go ahead and enjoy the night! I’ll be fine!” Panda reassured gently pushing his older brother towards the exit.

“Alright alright, bro! Just call me if anything happens!” Grizz managed to get out as Panda simply pushed Grizz out the exit.

“Yeah yeah, bro! Now go on! Enjoy yourself for tonight!” Panda said before closing the bar doors and going back behind the counter.

This is it. He was really alone doing this right now! He was really working in a BAR! The Panda stayed on full alert as he watched the few people behind the counter drink.

Finishing the drink the group left leaving a completely empty bar. Panda sighed a bit in relief until he heard the bar door open revealing a large group of reptiles. They were mostly just some Alligators and a few snakes but they still held a menacing look.   
A peep of fear came from the bear and he backed up a bit before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
Calm down Panda..these guys can be completely friendly? Instead of running off and fighting or running away try just serving them? Panda thought before slowly walking up to the counter to look at the menacing looking creatures.

“Hey, bear! Give us all some shots of whiskey!” One alligator loudly spoke up, his voice being surprisingly gravelly and deep.

“U-Uh Right away sirs?” Panda said before bolting off to make the shots. Carefully pouring Whiskey in each shot glass he soon handed it out to all the people.

“Here you go, sir.” Panda sighed before beginning to walk off.  
“Hey! Wait! I didn’t give ya my tip!” The Alligator barked, causing Panda to whip around and look at him with wide eyes.

“T-Tip? I don’t think that’d be necessar-”

“Nonsense! You always gotta tip or you’d be an ass!” The Alligator smiled before placing the 10 dollar bill in his paw.

Looking down at the money in awe the loud bar goers didn’t even bother him as he stuffed the money in his wallet.

Soon after a few more shots they were done and decided to head out for the night, leaving the door they were given a wave of a paw and a goodbye from Panda.

Resting a bit Panda smiled to himself. Maybe this bar thing really WASN’T as bad as Grizz said it was? This almost seemed just like working in the cafe! The pace was a bit faster but it didn’t bother him much.

The ring of the door opening came and three crocodiles with matching leather jacket came in and sat. Now, THESE guys seemed a bit skeevy?

Ignoring the bad feeling in his stomach Panda walked up to them, “What would you guys like to drink tonight?”

The one crocodile picked up the menu showing the selection of drinks and pretended to be in deep thought.

“Can I just have you instead?” The Crocodile gruffly teased, with a sharp toothy grin.

Panda eyes widened and a frown came, an embarrassed blush appearing. “I-I’m not on the menu! And you can’t even drink bears smart ass!” Panda shot back.

“I’m hitting on you, you dull bucket.” The Crocodile loudly sighed before lowering his head and rubbing it.

“Well, I’m already taken so you can cut that out or leave sir.” Panda huffed before putting on a fake smile.

“Are you ready to order now?”

“Hey, boss do you just wanna eat this guy already or what? He’s not like the Grizzly who’s USUALLY here, he’s super fun to tease. This guy is just asking to die.” The two crocodiles piped up to the leader in the middle of them.

“E-Eat me?! What are you talki-” Panda’s speech was cut off and replaced with gagging as the middle croc now stood up, a dark look filling his eyes as he lifted the other high in the air now with one clawed hand, his thumb slowly pressing down on his throat.

Panda kicked in the Crocodile’s grasp, air slowly leaving him as everything seemed futile. This was how he was going to die?

Suddenly a loud snapping noise came with a yelp soon to follow afterward from the crocodile and Panda fell to the floor.

He felt a paw rub his back. “Make sure to take deep breaths Panda San.” The familiar voice said.   
Panda took deep breaths in and out, coughing a bit as tears threatened to prick his eyes. All the air rushing back in hurt but felt like a relief.

Blinking through teary eyes he looked to see Panda kun over him?!

“P-Panda kun...did you KNOCK this guy out?” He asked with a cracking voice.

“Oh, no way I couldn’t! Shirokuma kun did!” Panda kun said pointing a paw over to Shirokuma.

Panda’s eyes widened seeing the polar bear here TOO? Before anyone could react, the crocodiles lifted their leader out, fear glinting their eyes.

“Panda San? Are you okay?” Shirokuma asked stepping over to the other Panda, lightly rubbing his back.

“I-I’m okay..” He sighed, his breathing thankfully going back to normal rate.

“You know..Panda San I can take your spot if it’s too much for you.” The polar bear offered.

“N-No I’m okay..” Panda said, his body visibly shaking.

“Oh!! Can I work with you Panda San? I always wanted to be a bartender!” Panda kun happily piped in, giving Panda the best pleading puppy dog eyes he could give.

“I-I’m not sure Panda kun...I don’t think you’d feel really good being in this type of place...” He trailed off rubbing his own arm with a paw.

“I don’t care Panda San. As long as I get to work with you I’m fine with possibly being involved in a dangerous bar fight.”

Panda smiled at the others words before nodding his head. “Okay Panda kun!”

Suddenly a thought came to Panda and he looked at the polar bear with confusion,

“What did you do to knock that crocodile out? And why did you bring Panda kun with you to the bar?”

“Well for starters I just chopped him in the neck, and two Panda kun really wanted to come along. He actually was here earlier but you didn’t see him. He was in the backseat.” He responded with a smug smile.

Panda’s face faltered and a fake frown placed on his face. “Okay, Shirokuma Chan you can go home now. Me and Panda kun got this.”

Shirokuma looked at the two before letting out a sigh and petting both of them.

“Be safe.” He said before walking out of the bar.

The two bears were the only souls in the bar for a long while.

“Panda kun...that was really...terrifying..what happened...do you think the next group of people will be like that?”

Panda kun looked at the other Panda for a moment, he went deep in thought at the question. He didn’t want to lie to his friend but worrying him with the truth wouldn’t help..

“Honestly Panda San...I have no idea? But if anyone tries anything weird I’ll use one of the pressure point thingy’s I was taught in tai chi!” Panda kun said with a determined smile. Something rare to see...it had energy and life? Something rare to come from the laziest bear.

Panda smiled at the other, finally relaxing when he heard the door open from behind him. Whipping around he looked to see thankfully see it was just a group of snapping turtles. They all look old and weathered, the joys of life drained from them.  
“Can I..take your order?” Panda asked with Panda kun watching happily from behind, glasses in his paw.

“Three….glasses...of….vodka..” The Turtle slowly spoke out.

Panda responded with a nod before telling Panda kun the order and watching him mix the drink for the turtles.

Handing him the drink, Panda went over to the turtle, handing each a glass with a nervous smile.

The turtles looked at the Panda confused before going off to drink their alcohol. Talking to one another it stayed that way for a good half hour before they finally finished.   
Slowly walking over to Panda the turtle opened his mouth to drop a 20 dollar tip in his paws.

“No….matter….how...hard….it gets…...keep fighting…...until you…...can’t.” The turtle monotonously said before waddling out with the other two.

Looking at Panda kun with tear pricked eyes he hugged the other. He had no reason why he wanted to do it but he suddenly felt the desperate need to at least hold something.

The other Panda just lightly patted him before pointing to the closing schedule.

“Panda San It's closing time.” Panda kun softly said.

Panda sniffed before realizing it. Going over to the door he flipped the sign to closed.

“Wait...how are we going to get home?” Panda asked his eyes widening at the horrifying thought.

“Oh, no worries! Shirokuma San can...” Panda kun shut his lips. He suddenly remembered the Panda told him to go home...a sigh escaped his lips and he lied down on the floor.

“I’m going to bed Panda San! They’ll find us in the morning or something!” The Panda said smiling.

Panda yawned, his eyes getting heavier by the second now. “You know Panda kun… I think I’ll join you. There’s nothing else I can do....the buses are closed..” 

He gave another yawn before lying down on Panda kun. The bear was an effective little pillow as he soon went out with the other Panda.

The next morning Grizzly stepped inside the bar, scanning the surprisingly still clean area. He expected this place to look like a torrent with a small Panda running over it! But to his surprise...everything was okay.

Looking behind the counter he caught the sight of two sleeping Pandas. With a sigh, he lifted two up before going off to his car. These two had a long night and now it was time for them to go home.


End file.
